The Day I Met Her
by Lotus1997
Summary: This is like a draft so let me know if you think the story will work. Stella meets a girl and instantly falls in love but what will the girl, the band, her family and fans think of her. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

** Hi I am new to fanfiction, I've been reading all the amazing stories people have wrote which has inspired me to write a story for Lemonade Mouth my ultimate favourite Disney film. This story is like a start of Draft thing so tell me if you think this story is going somewhere or not. This story/draft does contain homosexuality so if you don't agree with it then please don't read or comment. I don't want to offend anyone so I am warning you now. Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoy…. **

My name is Stella Hayley Yamanda and I am going to tell you the story of how I started my next revolution. Yep another one right it's kinda a hobby thing I think. It all started six months ago at school, just a normal day till she came along. Lucy a girl from England who came to live with Uncle because her parents died. She won't tell me how and I wouldn't ask it would upset her. She was gorgeous longish blonde hair, a cute smile and an adorable posh accent. As soon as she walked in music class I couldn't stop staring, my heart was pounding. Wait this is wrong I shouldn't be staring at a girl; I'm a girl that's wrong right.

I was just trying to figure out what was going on in my head when Mrs Reznick said, "This is my star student as you know she is lead guitarist of Lemonade Mouth. Stella I want you look after her she is 2 years younger than the rest of the year. Bright for her age being home schooled." Shit the girl I couldn't stop looking at is now spending at least a week with me fucking hell! "Stella my name is Lucy and I'm a huge fan. Please don't go to much trouble for me;" she said softly but yet sweetly. I was just staring into her deep blue eyes didn't even notice she was talking to me. "Hel… hell… hello no worries and thanks. The rest of the band will love ya and your no trouble (I said under my breath)"

I spent a whole hour just staring at her. She didn't know how to play music so I was teaching about notes first. Well tell a lie her eyes were hypnotizing me so I kept fading in and out. Its like love at first sight. Beep beep the bell rang. I took her to our table in the cafeteria. It was hard believe it or not trying to resist holding her hand down the hall. The rest of the gang were there of course all talking about stuff. They stared at me when I sat down with Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I forgot my logins and have had a lot of school revision to do for my mock GCSE's. Thank you for the people who reviewed and read it means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy the update. It's not very good but I don't want to leave the story unfinished. I will also be uploading a new story called "My Girl" so check it out please. Of course still review….

"Well hello there beautiful what's your name?" Charlie asked. Charlie was such a flirt with the ladies now he is a star and of course no lady could resist him. "Lucy and its such a honour to meet all of you guys" she said in the most adorable way. "A friend of Stella's is a friend of ours sit down next to me," Mo said. I rushed to also to sit next to her, which was across from Charlie. All he could do was stare at her, drooling down his chin. Staring at her big boobs! I hate guys that do that she is way more than a pair of boobs, but they are nice. He didn't even notice I was giving him deadeye and when I give dead eye your DEAD!

What also made me a little mad was everyone was talking to her asking her questions and stuff; I couldn't get a word in edgeways sadly. But I thought maybe this was a good thing right, I'm a chick who should be into guys not girls, no matter how amazing they are. It's the first day she is here and I'm all ready thinking about her non- stop. At the end of lunch I had her all to myself again. We were in art together alone… It was really hard not to be romantic there was nobody there but us, no teachers, no one. We were drastically behind so we had to skip assembly.

"Your friends are very nice" she said to me. I looked at her and said "Thanks, was there any problems today?" She looked at me, like she wanted to say something but was holding herself back. "You can tell me anything you know" I said trying to get it out of her. "Its nothing really just that your friends were asking a lot of questions today, which is fine but some were kinda personal" I looked at her and put my hand on hers. It was the best feeling ever, feeling the warmth of her tiny hand inside of mine. I was rubbing my thumb in circle motions trying to make her feel better. Then something happened that brought the biggest smile to my face. She hugged me. It was a long hug and I loved every second of it. "How about its just me and you tomorrow?" She nodded; this was going to be a great day tomorrow. Me and her all day, I couldn't wait!

When I got home there was a note saying that my parents have had to go to Japan with the boys for some science fair? I was alone for a couple of day's yay! I wanted to invite Lucy over but I couldn't could I? I was all ready obsessing over her and I've known her for what 7 hours ( don't know how long people in America spend in school sorry.) To try and keep myself distracted I went on Facebook and there it was. A friend request from Lucy ahhhhhhhhh yes. I jumped up around my room dancing screaming yes. Of course I accepted.

The her status read "Thanks Stella for making me feel welcome today, I know you and I will be very closeJ" I screamed my head off, maybe we were meant to be together. Then it hit me… the question that I had to answer. Am I a lesbian?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I haven't updated been in hospital for ages and they did not let me have my laptop I will be making sure that I upload a lot for you as I haven't uploaded a lot in the past…**

No I couldn't be could I, I mean I'm Stella Yamanda I don't fall in love. One-man band! I'm a famous rock star in lemonade mouth, what would people think if they found out. They have always shipped me with Ray or Charles, not Lucy. Not a chick, no a goddess! Maybe I am gay, or bi, or it's a phase, or I'm one of those people who don't see a gender, only the person? Augh this is so stressful.

Charlie was out with his parents grocery shopping as he was not aloud to be left alone anymore because he is a little troublemaker. That's all you can know sorry. Anyways so I searched the Internet and found a you tube channel called LGBTV. It helped young people who were confused about their sexuality. With what the lesbians on the channel had said, I wasn't as straight as an arrow. But it did help me calm down, and accept the fact, Stella does not like dick. She's a pussy muncher.

The next day, I got up extra early and spent ages getting ready. I needed to look good for the first day of being gay. I wasn't going to tell the guys, not even charliebear. I would be so embarrassed! My mission is today is to find out if Lucy is into chicks or dicks. I'm hoping its bad ass guitar goddess. I don't know how I'm gonna find out but I will. If I have to tell her I like her I will, if I have to create a moment I will. I won't rest until I know if she likes me or not.


End file.
